Perfection is a flaw
by ellieo
Summary: In their seventh year, James makes many attempts to woo Lily, and Lily rejects him many times. 'Lily you're perfect.' 'Perfection is a flaw, James.' please r
1. Shopping

**Perfection is a flaw.**

**A/N: my seventh story, please r&r and if you like it, please read my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is what i own. **

* * *

"Evans, don't walk away from me! You know you love me! You do!" James yelled at the top pf his lungs as Lily Evans walked away from him. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around, she walked back to him, and they became closer and closer.

"Why do you want me so much? Why won't you leave me alone?" She asked quietly

"Because; you're the one thing I want and the one thing I can't have. Lily, the reason I want you is because you're perfect."

"Perfection is a flaw." Lily said, she smiled then walked away, leaving James standing there; whenever she smiled it made his knees weak. She didn't understand that he wanted her because he actually liked her, not because she was pretty.

* * *

They were in seventh year, James had kept count; he had asked her out 723 times, and he had been rejected 732 times; because sometimes when he would walk up to her, she would say no before he had even opened his mouth.

"James, why are you standing in the corridor, alone?" Sirius said as he walked up to James, "Evans reject you again? Oh well, plenty more fish in the sea."

"Lily, is the only fish for me. And don't refer to her a fish!" James said "She is a delicate flower who is bound to fall in love with me any day now, after all we do share the Head's common room."

"James, you are completely clueless. Go grab yourself a girlfriend." Sirius laughed

"Ok."

"Great, I need a new one too, let's go shopping!" Sirius said

"Good idea!" James laughed; Marauder shopping was not like shopping that girls do where they buys clothes and make-up and accessories. No, Marauder shopping was where they would stroll through the school, or Hogsmeade, and they would look at the selection of girls, and then they would finally ask one lucky girl out.

James was always very picky, because in his point of view, they weren't as perfect as Lily. The girl clung on to Sirius' arm and giggled at everything he said, her name was Kimmy.

"James, would you just pick one?" Sirius whined, causing Kimmy to let out a high-pitched laugh.

"Fine." He sighed as he walked up to a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm James."

"I know; I'm Jill."

"Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade some time?" he said reluctantly

"Hell yeah!" she said excitedly

James threw his arm around her, and him, Sirius and their new girls walked off down the corridor.

* * *

Lily was on her way to the bathroom when she heard a high-pitched laugh, making her jump.

"Fine, hey I'm James."

"I know; I'm Jill."

Lily stopped and hid around the corner from where the conversation was going on.

"Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade some time?"

"Hell yeah."

Lily felt a pang of jealousy, but why? It was just Potter and Black shopping for new bimbos as usual. For some reason a little voice in the back of her head was screaming

_I hate her, why does James have to go out with her? Stupid slut bimbo whore. _

But there was a much louder voice in her head yelling _Lily, hello? Are you utterly and completely mad? Hello? It's Potter, he's tortured you for the last seven years!_

She came out from her corner, and sighed. She must be going loopy; maybe it was all the time she was spending in the Head's common room with the Marauders.

* * *

"So James, what do you think?" Sirius said

"She's hot, but she's no Lily."

"Lily Schmily, James, three words, get over her." Sirius said

"I don't think I can. She's perfect."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Next chapter soon, i hope! But i want at least 5 reviews before then!**


	2. The Dare

**Chapter two.**

**a/n: okay, don't hate me for taking so long to update! i'm sorry! i hope this chapter is satisfactory!**

**disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

"Lily, would you please shut up!" Kat shouted,

"What?" Lily said innocently

"You won't shut up about stupid Potter and his 'shopping for girls,'" she shouted

"I haven't been talking about Potter and his dumb cow, she's not even that pretty, I mean he only wants to go out with her to cheer himself up, poor girl, I feel sorry for her. She's just a toy; no she's a tool. Yeah, a tool, like I think he's—"

"Lily, you're rambling."

Lily rolled her eyes, she had known Kat for seven years, and they were best friends, Kat had dark blonde hair and blue eyes, which changed dark green when she was mad. She was a metamorphagus, which meant that she could change herlooks to whatever she pleased. Today, Kat had left her hair blonde because she couldn't be bothered to change it.

"Lily, admit it, you like Potter."

"I DO NOT!" Lily bellowed, "he is the most arrogant, self-righteous, man whore-ish guy I have ever had the unfortune to meet."

"Lils that's not a word."

"So? What do you care?" she snapped

"Geez, don't get your knickers in a knot."

Lily had to laugh at this comment; it was a saying that only older middle-aged people would say, not a seventeen year old witch.

"Ok, I'll shut up as long as you never say that again!"

"Deal!"

"But, one more thing; the way she looks at him is sickening."

"Deal's off!" Kat shouted.

"Damn, there's Potter." Lily muttered as James strolled up to them

"Hello ladies, how are we this fine afternoon?"

* * *

"So, when I went shopping with Marcie, I was trying on this gorgeous dress, and she was all like, 'O.M.G Jilly, that dress is totally gross, if you buy that I will kill you. It totally makes you look like so chubby!' and I was like, 'O.M.G Marce that's so kind of you to point it out!', Jamesie don't you think that was so nice?"

James looked at her in dis-belief; this was definitely one of the stupidest purchases he had ever made at Hogwarts.

Sirius laughed, at her dumbness "What ya laughing at Siri?" she asked sweetly

"If you ever call me that again Jill, I will castrate you and then send the remains to Peru, and then I will hex you to hell." He replied

"Padfoot, she's a girl." Remus said

"Jamesie, what does castrate mean? Actually, don't worry, I think I don't need to know."

Jill draped herself all over James; they were all sitting in the Head's common room, and Jill kept making dumb comments, making James dis-like her even more. But he had to stay with her for at least a month.

* * *

Lily would not shut up about James and this girl Jill, and Kat was getting rather annoyed about it.

"Lils, I have a question, why do you care?"

"I don't care, why would I care?" she snapped

"That's news to me. Because if you didn't care, you wouldn't be talking about him for every waking moment of the day!" Kat laughed

"I do not!"

"Lils, I hate to break it to you, but yeah you do. I don't mind if you like him or if you're jealous of Jill."

"I'm not jealous! I don't like Potter!"

"Alright, whatever you reckon."

* * *

"She wants me Sirius."

"She does not Prongs."

"She does!" James insisted, he was sitting in the Great Hall, eating his breakfast; Remus was still in the common room, helping Peter finish his homework.

"If she did want you then why would she reject you every time you ask her out?"

"Because, she's afraid… of falling for me!"

"You're so clueless when it comes to Evans. You need to move on, it's not going to happen."

"No, I'll get her, someday." James said.

"James! Give up! Leave her alone; she's already said a million times she doesn't want to be with you."

"I don't want to give up."

"Well." Sirius said, "Remus said something about leaving her alone and seeing how she feels about being ignored, maybe she'll realize she can't live without talking to you everyday!"

"That's crazy! So crazy it just might work!" James said

"Okay James, but please, don't talk like a weirdo." Sirius laughed.

* * *

"I do not have a thing for Potter!" Lily insisted,

"Do too!" Kat said

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do too times infinity! Ha! I win!" Kat laughed,

"You're so childish Kat." Lily said, then she became distracted, by James Potter and Sirius Black having a food fight, chucking bits of toast and bacon at each other, and throwing orange juice and milk.

"No, they are childish!" Kat said, "Here's an idea. If you are so sure that you do not have a crush on Potter, you won't mind doing this dare."

"What dare?"

"This one; I dare you to go out with Potter, for a month, and you must act like one of his other bimbos, then we'll see if how long it takes him to dump you."

"Ok. You're on. Are we going to bet on this?"

"Yeah, I'll bet you thirty galleons, that he won't dump you."

"Okay, he will. Seriously, he won't be able to stand being around me!" Lily said happily, in one month or less, she would be thirty galleons richer!

* * *

**a/n: hoped you liked this chapter! i had really bad writer's block for ages and i didn't want to posta crappy chappy! (haha!) so i hope it wasn't crappy!**

**luv ellieo**


End file.
